


Hapi & Raphael Supports

by TerraCody



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fanon, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Headcanon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraCody/pseuds/TerraCody
Summary: A fanon Support Chain between Hapi and Raphael Kirsten.
Relationships: Hapi/Raphael Kirsten
Kudos: 7





	Hapi & Raphael Supports

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem: Three Houses and its characters are the property of Intelligent Systems, Koei Tecmo, and Nintendo. This fanfic is purely fanon, as if you’ve played the game you’ll know that Hapi and Raphael do not have a Support Chain and thus don’t have a paired ending. These two have been floating around in my mind for awhile, and after writing their short scene in Like a Cloud Fleeing from the Wind I decided I wanted to write more about them. Funnily enough, this pairing grew on me because of their contrasting personalities, and because they have commonality with being messy eaters. Overall, I personally think these two would get along great together.
> 
> I wrote this from a neutral standpoint that could be applied to any of the four routes. For better visualization, C and C+ are Pre-Timeskip and B and A are Post-Timeskip. I hope you enjoy.

_C Support_

It was a sunny day in the Outskirts of Garreg Mach. A cool breeze swept through the area, which thankfully at the moment was not occupied by bandits or monsters.

Hapi was sitting in the northeast corner of the outskirts on the healing tile between the broken pillars, head tilted back and eyes closed as she absorbed the sunlight. It was a rare opportunity that she ventured out from the Underground and away from the Monastery, away from noise and distractions. For a moment, she could almost feel like she was back home in her mountain village...

” _Hapi_!”

The shout startled her but she held onto her stoicism as she opened her eyes and stared at the giant person running towards her. He looked like a bull charging across the plains, but his eager face was full of excitement. “Hapi! There are you! I was looking for you!”

”Hello, Fae,” Hapi greeted him unenthusiastically as Raphael Kirsten skirted to a stop in front of her at the bottom of the stairs. She watched Raphael as he gasped and heaved for breath. “You’re quite far from the Monastery. What can I do for you?”

”Oh, I heard something AMAZING!” Raphael exclaimed. He hadn’t quite caught his breath so his shout sounded like a raspy wheeze.

”You might want to calm down before you share the “amazing” news with me, Fae,” Hapi responded, gesturing to him.

Raphael scrubbed at his face with the back of his hand and shook himself off. “Whoosh! I’m good now!” He raced up the stairs, but with his long strides he was at the top with two steps. He didn’t sit down next to Hapi, but he bent his knees slightly so that she didn’t have to crank her neck back too far to look at him. “I heard Dimitri talking with the Professor! Is it true that you can _summon monsters_?”

Hapi slowly closed her eyes and her brow knitted in irritation. _Ah. Of course he would ask me that. What else does anyone ever ask me about?_

”Is it true?!” Raphael exclaimed, oblivious to the visible annoyance. His booming voice vibrated in her ears. “Is it really, really true that you can summon monsters whenever by just sighing?!”

“It’s...not exactly something I brag about, but yes,” Hapi admitted reluctantly. She kept her eyes closed and her voice steady. “If I sigh, even just a little, monsters respond and come to me. No matter the size or species of the monster, if they’re within the vicinity of my sigh, they will come. And they _will_ attack.”

”That...” Raphael’s tone suddenly trailed off and became quiet. Hapi opened her eyes to look at him, but he quickly stood up and pumped his massive fists into the air. “That’s INCREDIBLE! That’s the greatest power I’ve _ever_ heard of!”

Hapi gaped at him, her jaw hanging open in shock. “A...Are you serious, Fae?”

”Can you imagine being able to summon monsters anytime you want?! Like, you want to train but there’s nobody around to help you work your muscles? Having the ability to summon monster so easily will make sure your muscle NEVER get rusty! Oh, I wish I had that skill!”

”Y...” Hapi was so stunned at his lack of tact that she had difficulty forming the words she wanted to say. “Y-You think this is a _skill_?”

“It’s the best skill I’ve ever heard!” Raphael responded enthusiastically. “Here, quick!” He pumped his fists and flexed the muscles in his arms. “If you sigh right now, I’ll fight any monster that shows up! I’m ready!”

“...You don’t seem to realize how unpleasant this actually is,” Hapi said after a moment. _I feel like I’m having a conversation with B._ “This isn’t a skill, Fae. This is a curse. I have to control the way I breathe at all times because the way I exhale my breath summons monsters to me. Monsters that I cannot control. Even with my skills, I am a danger for every minute that I’m awake. And not only am I in danger when this happens, but anyone in the vicinity of me is in danger. Do you understand now how difficult this is for me, Fae?”

Raphael stared at her blankly for a moment before he smiled enthusiastically. “So any number of monsters could come when you sigh? That’s a really neat way to keep you on your toes when you’re training!”

Hali scoffed in exasperation. “You really don’t—”

_”RAAAAAAAAUGH!”_

Hapi stiffened in horror as she realized that she had sighed. In almost an instant two Giant Wolves came racing from the south. She heard the ‘whoosh’ of flapping wings and looked north to see a Giant Bird flying towards them. _...Uh oh._

”All right, YEAH!” Raphael shouted, pumping his fists. “This is what I’m talking about! I’m ready, let’s go!” He started charging full-speed at one of the Giant Wolves advancing upon them.

Hapi counted to ten silently and slowly stood up. “We have no choice but to fight now. I hope you find some enjoyment in this, Fae...”

* * *

_C+ Support_

The three Demonic Beasts were dead. Hapi was so exhausted that she simply sat on the ground. She had pressed a hand over her mouth to prevent any noises that could be attributed to a sigh from coming out. Her breathing was sharp and loud through her nose.

_...All of them. I used every spell I had in my arsenal. If any other enemies arrive, I will not be able to defend myself..._

Beside her, Raphael had also collapsed to the ground and was breathing hard and loudly as well. His Academy shirt was soaked through with sweat and grime. Neither of them were injured though, just exhausted, so Hapi knew that she had to be thankful for that small favor. Through his pants though, Raphael was laughing and smiling as he turned his head towards the sky, his eyes closed. “That was...*pant*... _amazing_! It was...*pant*...everything I wanted in my training!”

Hapi looked at him, almost glaring as she tried to regain her strength. She was so upset that she didn’t dare lower her hand from her mouth, lest she inadvertently sigh again. _Patience, Hapi. He doesn’t understand how difficult this is for you. Just deal with him the same way you deal with B..._

”Hey, Hapi,” Raphael said, suddenly turning to her. “You okay? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

Hapi lowered her hand away from her mouth once she was satisfied that she was not at risk of sighing again. “I’m alive,” she said, keeping to her stoicism.

”We should be proud of ourselves! We took on three Demonic Beasts and _won_! This calls for a celebration!” He heaved himself up and offered his hand to her. “Let’s go back to the Monastery and get a hearty meal from the Dining Hall! I’d say we earned it!”

Hapi accepted his hand and let him help her pull her to her feet. “I guess I’m feeling famished, Fae. Let’s get out of here before anything else shows up.”

”Good idea! I’m gonna ask for the Beast Meat Teppanyaki! That’s the best meal to have after killing Demonic Beasts! And hey! It’s my favorite meal so why not?!” He barked out a laugh.

Hapi managed a smile and a slight nod. “I enjoy that meal, too.”

”Of course, I’ll eat most anything that comes out of the Dining Hall anyway! I’m coming, meat!” He charged off in the direction of the Monastery.

Hapi stared stunned after him for a moment before shaking her head. “It’s admirable that he has such energy after such a brutal fight. But I guess I’m pretty excited for good food, too...”

Back at the Monastery, Hapi unabashedly asked for six portions of the Beast Meat Teppanyaki meal. Thankfully the cooks of the Dining Hall were used to her eating habits and simply gave her a giant bowl of soup, a giant bowl of salad, and six Wild Game steaks in a huge pile on a plate. She ignored the looks she received as she found an empty chair. She realized the moment the food touched her tongue that she was _ravenously_ hungry and quickly dug into her food, shoving salad and meat into her mouth while she was still chewing and swallowing.

”Heeeey! You have the right idea!”

Hapi looked up as Raphael took the seat across from her. She saw _ten_ pieces of Wild Game steaks piled on his plate but no salad or soup. “Wan’ ‘ome?” She asked with a full mouth, shoving her bowl of salad towards him. 

“Oh sure, thank you Hapi!” Raphael promptly shoved a full steak into his mouth and chewed loudly as he scooped a small amount of salad onto his plate. “I can’ bebeve I forgo’ my ‘alad!”

”’Elp yoursef!” Hapi replied.

Conversations in the Dining Hall ceased and other diners stared at Hapi and Raphael as their utensils loudly scraped against their plates, and they noisily chewed and grunted as they ate their large meals.

”’Ou fought well today!” Raphael said.

Hapi nodded her understanding. “Tanks! ‘Ou fought well roo!”

”I ‘ove eating afer fightin’!”

”Me roo!”

Crumbs scattered on the table and ground around them, but otherwise not a morsel of food went to waste. When they were finished Raphael and Hapi stared down at their empty plates in silence and then looked up at each other. “Wow,” Raphael said, finally speaking with a clear voice. “We worked really hard today! I didn’t realize how hungry I was!”

”I thought so too,” Hapi said. “It was unpleasant, but it was nice eating with you. Not a lot of people like eating with me for some reason.”

”I can’t imagine why not,” Raphael said, shrugging. “You’re a _great_ partner! You’re a great fighting partner and a great eating partner!”

Hapi smiled slightly. “Thanks, Fae. You’re a good partner too.”

”Hey, thanks!” He laughed for a moment and looked down at his empty plate again. “I’m still hungry, though. I guess I worked harder than I thought I did.”

”I’m still hungry, too. Here, let’s clean up and go get seconds.”

”YEAH! Then after this, let’s summon more monsters!”

Hapi winced slightly. “I...We’ll see...”

* * *

_B Support_

Raphael entered their Entrance Hall from the Central Building and craned his neck as he looked around. “Hmm...I thought Balthus said that she—AH!” He suddenly shouted, racing towards the stairs. “Hapi!”

Hapi had reached the bottom step, but she stopped and turned as Raphael ran down towards her. “Oh, hey Fae,” she greeted him with her usual stoicism. “You’re as energetic as ever.”

”Hapi, I’ve been looking for you!” Raphael came to a stop beside her. “Were you heading off somewhere?”

”Not really. I was just going to head to the Marketplace. What can I do for you?”

”Well if you don’t have anything planned, I have some free time right now! Wanna train together?” He pumped a fist for emphasis.

”...’Train together’? Us?” Hapi asked uneasily. “I...don’t believe that’s a good idea.”

”Huh? Why not?” Raphael asked in confusion. “We’re friends and we’re warriors! A sparring session should be fun!”

”But Brawl is your best skill and Reason is _my_ best skill,” Hapi pointed out. “With these two drastically different skill sets, we’re bound to hurt each other more than have a productive sparring session.”

“Oh, I don’t think there’s anything to worry about! I trust you, and I know that we can work well together!”

Hapi stared at him for a long moment of silence. Raphael stared back at her. “Uh...are you okay?”

”You don’t want to spar with me,” she said, her tone suddenly turning sharp. “You just want me to sigh so that I summon monsters again.”

”Well...okay,” Raphael conceded. “I wouldn’t mind fighting a couple of Beasts again. That was a lot of fun the last time we did it. And I had this idea for y—”

”You know, I feel that I have really misjudged you.”

”Eh?” Raphael was confused, but he paused when he realized that Hapi was glaring at him.

”I thought that you were a dependable person who cared about his friends,” Hapi said hotly. “Maybe a little hot-headed, but deep down I honestly thought that you were considerable and compassionate. Clearly I was wrong, Fae.”

”I—I don’t get it,” Raphael said, his heart sinking slightly as his enthusiasm ebbed. “D...Did I do something wrong?”

”You still seem to be under the misguided assumption that my sighing is a skill! It is not! It is a curse as I have told you countless times!” Hapi’s voice had now raised, echoing in the Entrance Hall. People stopped to stare at this rare sight of Hapi losing her temper and shouting at Raphael. “You don’t seem to know or care how _painful_ this is for me! Have you thought to consider the nightmarish tortures that I went through that gave me this blasted ‘skill’?! I was kidnapped and tortured by a _demon-woman_! I cannot return home because if I did I would put my family and people at risk because I can summon monsters if I exhale the wrong way! I thought that you would be a good enough to me to understand that I do _not_ see this as blessing, Fae!”

Raphael raised his hands slightly. “W-Wait a minute. I was only—”

”Instead, you seem intent on _using_ me to make yourself stronger!” Hapi interrupted him. “And that is something that I do not appreciate or can forgive! I have been used my entire life by people who think of me as subhuman! I will _not_ be used by someone I thought I could trust as my friend!”

She turned on her heel and ran straight out of the main doors of the Entrance Hall. Raphael heard the Gatekeeper cry out in surprise when she ran past him. He stood there stunned even after she was long gone, and he rubbed at his nape awkwardly. “W—What just happened? I only wanted to help her...”

* * *

_A Support_

“Raaww! Yrraagh!“

Hapi stood in front of the door to the Training Grounds. She looked skyward as she heard the grunts and yells on the other side. “So...he’s training. Of course he is.” She shook her head and opened the door.

Raphael stood alone in the center of the Training Grounds, sweaty and shirtless and wielding a pair of Training Gauntlets. He threw punches into the empty air, followed by high kicks. “Hrraaggh! Yrraagh!”

”Fae,” Hapi called out to him as she left the archway.

”Oh hey Hapi!” Raphael paused in his training and waved to her enthusiastically. His eager grin and positive demeanor made her stomach squirm with discomfort. “I’m so glad to see you! I’m almost done here, so you can—”

”I’m not here to train,” Hapi said, shaking her head. “I came here to talk to you.”

”Oh, really?” Raphael straightened his posture and slowly took off his gauntlets. “I’m glad.”

”Glad?”

”Yeah! I made you so upset the last time we talked, I was afraid you never wanted to speak to me again!”

”That’s...exactly why I’m here.” Hapi fidgeted her hands slightly as she walked closer to him. “I—I wanted to apologize for how I acted before.”

”Apologize?” Raphael sounded confused as he wiped at his face with a towel. “Why? I was the one who made you upset! If anything, _I_ should be apologizing!”

”I wanted to say that I’m sorry,” Hapi said. “Because my anger wasn’t directed towards you. I...had remembered a bad memory earlier that day. I wasn’t in a good state of mind when we talked and I took it out on you. I am sorry, Fae.”

”Well...I’m sorry too,” Raphael said, draping his towel around his broad shoulders. “I know that the—your curse, is a sore subject for you. I had wanted to help you, but clearly the way I presented it came out all wrong.”

”It is a sore subject for me,” Hapi said quietly. “I sometimes still have nightmares about the way I was experimented on to end up like this. I-If there was any way I could get rid of this damned curse I would.” She shook her head. “When I thought that I was being used again...by you, I just...” she let her voice trail off.

”That’s the thing,” Raphael said, shaking his head. “I wasn’t really asking you to sigh so that I could fight monsters. I wanted to try something.”

”‘Try something’?” Hapi asked in confusion.

”Well, yeah! I mean, you summon monsters by sighing right? And you don’t have any control over these beasts. So I started thinking ‘Hey, if the beasts come with a soft noise, maybe they can be conquered by a _loud_ noise?’—So I was going to ask you to sigh and summon monsters. Then we could start doing this— _“Raaww! Hrraaggh!_ ” He screamed across the empty Grounds. “You know, just scream right at the beasts when they arrived! Just put your dominance on them immediately! Then when they yield to you, they would be at your beck and call! So like, it wouldn’t be such a problem if you sighed again!”

Hapi gaped at him for a long moment. “Y...You think I can _cure_ my curse just by screaming at beasts?”

”Well, have you ever tried it?”

”...No,” she admitted.

”Then why not give it a try? Your voice has power, so you might as well find control over that power! The way I see it, if you control the beasts that come to you, then you’ll dominate over this ski—ah, curse,” he quickly corrected himself.

Hapi stammered, and covered her mouth to prevent a sigh. When she relaxed she lowered her hand. “...Do you remember the beasts we faced the last time I sighed?”

”Yeah! That was fun, wasn’t it?” Raphael laughed.

”It was dangerous,” Hapi corrected him. “Your idea is one of the most nonsensical ideas I have ever heard. Curing my curse by _screaming_?” She shook her head. “Not even B is foolish enough to do something like that!”

”Well it’s not a fancy idea,” Raphael agreed. “But I thought it was worth a shot.”

”And you would put yourself in danger just to see if I could overcome something so debilitating?”

”Of course I would! I care about you, Hapi!“

Hapi blinked, and her eyes went wide. “Y-You do, Fae?”

”Sure I do! You’re a great friend! A-And it’s just...” he rubbed a hand through his unruly hair and suddenly looked crestfallen. “I personally think your curse is awesome, but I know that you don’t like it. A-And I can’t even imagine how stressful it would be living like that. I-I just...I get concerned, you know?”

”Concerned?”

”Yeah. Like, sometimes I think _‘What if Hapi is alone when she sighs_ ’? I know that you’re capable of taking care of yourself, but I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. If I can help you solve your problem, then good! Otherwise, I just...” Raphael shrugged stiffly. “I like being around you.”

Hapi felt laughter bubble up in her throat and she began giggling. “I-I...” she brought herself under control and sighed deeply. “Thank you. That means a lot to me, Fae. I like being around you, too.”

Raphael’s eyes widened. “You do?!”

_“RAAAAAAAAUGH!”_

Both Raphael and Hapi stiffened as screams echoed across Garreg Mach. “A Demonic Beast!”

”We’re under attack!”

”Where’s the Professor?!”

”ALL RIGHT!” Raphael shouted, punching his knuckles together. “Let’s see if this works! Then when we’re done, let’s eat some meat!” He bolted out of the Training Grounds, screaming with his usual enthusiasm.

Hapi sighed and rubbed at her forehead. “He really believes this will work, doesn’t he?”

”Oh Goddess, there another one!” Someone else shouted.

“Come and get me, Beasts!” Raphael shouted. “Yrraagh!”

Hapi couldn’t help but laugh again. “Well...I guess it won’t hurt to try...”

* * *

_Ending (All Routes)_

_"Hapi disappeared once the war was over, leaving no clues as to where she was going. Raphael returned to his hometown, where he served his liege lord as a knight, and spent his spare time helping out at the inn that his family had opened during his time away. The peace in the quiet village was disturbed one day with the sudden arrival of a herd of demonic beasts. Raphael engaged the beasts with energetic shouts and cries of exertion, and to the amazement of the crowd, his tactic worked and the beasts heeled. It was then that Hapi revealed herself as the leader of the pack—having broken her curse by subduing the beasts with the same shouts and cries that Raphael had taught her. Raphael joined Hapi in her travels across Fódlan and with their passion, convictions, and army of loyal beasts they crushed the final remnants of Those Who Slither in the Dark once and for all. Tales of their glory lasted through the ages, and their descendants were known as epic beast masters who ate like beasts and could subdue any creature by just raising their voices.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So...there you have it. Hapi and Raphael are the true heroes of Three Houses. At least in my fanfic, LOL. And yeah, I used the bit about Rapahel’s part of the ending from the base game. That line comes up the most in the endings anyway.
> 
> When I was writing, I was envisioning the following musical scores for each Support:
> 
> C: Funny Footsteps
> 
> C+: Funny Footsteps (this seems to be Raphael’s unofficial theme, lol)
> 
> B: Calm Winds Over Gentle Waters
> 
> A: Somewhere to Belong


End file.
